


Мерзость

by somedy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Guro, trauma kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Сасори считает, что сексуальное влечение губит человеческий потенциал. Он становится первым, кто показывает реальное превосходство интеллекта над инстинктами.





	Мерзость

**Author's Note:**

> Ноцицепция — совокупность физиологической боли
> 
> написано на wtf-2016 для команды Naruto

Деревянное тело не знает усталости — ни в чем. Каждый вечер, накрывающий мир антрацитовой вуалью, напоминает Сасори об этом. Он снимает плащ — одна из немногих привычек, что он позволил себе оставить, — и тщательно осматривает себя.

Сасори любит зеркала. Они отражают честно и беспощадно, находя огрехи на самых прекрасных лицах и скрытые за одеждами несовершенства тел. Деревянное тело Сасори лишено этих недостатков. Он вымарал их из памяти при помощи шлифтика и калевки.

Но даже — до зубовного скрежета честным — зеркалам не скрыть пустоту между ног. Сасори не сразу удается это принять. Гладкая промежность, лишенная болевых рецепторов. Сасори с силой ударяет по ней — и в ушах отдается лишь слабый вибрирующий гул.

Ноцицепция покорно отступает, но ее призрак еще играет отражениями и искажает реальность.

Первые месяцы в новом теле Сасори вспоминает с неохотой. Они сгоревшей кометой проскальзывают через его память — до сих пор. Словно в насмешку над собственной гордыней, он носит на поясе холщовый мешок. В нем трутся друг о друга кости, вырезанные из светлой рябины.

Сасори скорее умрет, чем признает то, что все еще горьким ядом оседает на губах. Как он вырезал из дерева часть своего тела, ныне ставшую атавизмом. Он помнит, его новый пенис пах смолой и стружкой. Вместо раздражающих морщинок на яичках — только полироль. Крайняя плоть сдвинута, головка обнажена.

Работа мастера, от которой несет гнилью и плесенью. Древесные сосуды влажными дорожками оплетают член, оттеняя его латунный цвет. Внутри — кольцевые срезы, расходящиеся от ядра оттенка жженной сиены. Семилетняя рябина достаточно окрепла, чтобы в предсмертной агонии ронять оземь кумачовые слезы.

— Мерзость, — признает Сасори, прежде чем отвращение застилает глаза. Ему кажется, это — худшая из вещей, когда-либо созданных им. Он с нарочитым безразличием распиливает жалкое подобие члена на несколько частей.

Не всем людям уготована участь производителей. Сасори вспоминает прочтенное исследование на эту тему. Среди грызунов около десяти процентов особей не испытывают сексуального влечения. Среди овец — немногим меньше. Среди людей — Сасори не встречал ни одного.

Сасори считает, что сексуальное влечение губит человеческий потенциал. Он становится первым, кто показывает реальное превосходство интеллекта над инстинктами. По крайней мере, эта мысль заставляет его улыбаться.

Со временем он учится отдавать всего себя искусству. Его рекорд — шестьдесят восемь часов непрерывной нирваны. Под ногами громко хлюпает кровь — Сасори всегда высушивает тела перед их обработкой.

Бьющие по бедру кости подводят его к мысли, что следует отнять у марионеток половую идентичность. Лишенные похотливых впадин и выпуклостей, они принесут гораздо больше пользы.

Сасори берет в руки пилу. Он с силой сжимает женские груди — и острое лезвие прорезает ткань, выпуская наружу белесую сукровицу. Следом за ней — мутно-желтая жировая ткань и тугая молочная железа.

Он собственнически обхватывает чужие члены и одним движением превращает их в бесполезные куски поникшей плоти. Теперь они кажутся оскверненными древним божеством, и стекающая с них кровь темнеет до мерзкого бурого оттенка.

Конечно, кровь потом приходится долго отстирывать. Сасори помнит, что в воду нужно добавлять лимонный сок. Неровная поверхность дерева выравнивается при помощи цикли. С сомнениями помогает справиться атлас по патанатомии. О мешочке на поясе не дает забыть собственное упрямство.

Зеркала всегда честны. Бесполые куклы видят в них лишь рваные балахоны да острые лезвия. Сасори снисходительно гладит их по волосам и запечатывает в свитки. Он не сразу понимает, что для создания настоящего спектакля это — расточительность. Все должно свершаться изящно, взмахом алого пера.

Иногда Сасори кажется, что с каждой новой марионеткой в нем умирает одна сексуальная фантазия. Когда из-под его умелых рук выходит сорок пятая кукла, он невольно задумывается о своих скрытых желаниях. Скрытые на самом глубинном слое его сумеречного подсознания, они редко напоминают о себе.

Сасори определенно знает, что такое настоящая мерзость. Нарыв давно прорвался, опутывая липким зеленовато-желтым гноем, когда он пытался сохранить мужское достоинство. Но вместо этого уронил его на самое дно.

Деревянное тело не знает усталости, не требует питания и не нуждается в сексе. Сасори платит за это, не задумываясь. Движения его пальцев привычно ломают чужие тела, и каждый раз он задает себе новые вопросы.

— Какая глупость, — качает головой Сасори.

Даже в его лучших шедеврах отражены нерешенные проблемы. Асексуальность смолой впитывается в деревянные тела. Сознание постепенно проясняется, и он начинает видеть в искусстве панацею.

Самообман для человека, освобождение для куклы. Игральные кости претерпевают очередную трансформацию. и раздражающие минуты ожидания скрашиваются игрой в слова. Сасори тихо празднует победу собственного разума.


End file.
